


textual misunderstandings

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, Sexting, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The requests for this one were: "Frank and Nancy text late at night... and things get more than friendly" & "Could you also do a sexting/skype sex story? For any pairing at all that you like?"





	

> **Frank:** Hey, you awake, detective?   
>  **Nancy:** I sure am. Can't sleep?   
>  **Frank:** Joe's snoring again, so I'm going over case notes… you?   
>  **Nancy:** Same… minus the part where Joe's snoring, of course.   
>  **Frank:** Of course :)   
>  **Nancy:** Anything I can do to help with the case you two boys are on?   
>  **Frank:** Oh, we've just been dealing with a particularly stubborn suspect, that's all… we haven't been able to get so much as a revealing peep out of them.   
>  **Nancy:** Why don't you try an intense massage?

Frank blinks. Stares at his phone.

She couldn't have meant--

Could she?

> **Frank:** What?? Have you done stuff like that for a case??   
>  **Nancy:** Well, yeah. What's the big deal?

Blinks again.

This can't possibly be happening.

> **Frank:** Like……. are we talking stuff like punching them in the shoulder here?   
>  **Nancy:** Well, you don't always need to get violent…

Maybe he's overreacting. He's probably overreacting. He just never thought of Nancy as the sort to…

He glances down at himself.

Christ. He needs to get himself under control.

> **Frank:** Well, the most I've ever done is flirt with a suspect…   
>  **Nancy:** You've flirted with suspects??   
>  **Frank:** Okay, yeah, maybe I've kissed one once. But it was for a good cause!   
>  **Nancy:** Now I'm kind of disappointed I never got to be one of your suspects ;)   
>  **Frank:** Hey, I'm glad that I don't have to worry about you being a thief/murderer/kidnapper/etc!! And now that you're my girlfriend I get to kiss you anytime you want :)   
>  **Nancy:** You can't kiss me right now… :(   
>  **Frank:** You're right. I can't. But I really, really wish I could.   
>  **Nancy:** Maybe not in person…

Frank blinks, wondering what on earth got into his girlfriend. Or _him_ , for that matter, Frank glancing down at his lap again before looking to Joe's snoring form. Well, he won't be sleeping for a while, so he doesn't see why he couldn't keep this particular train of thought going, his cock seeming to come to life, bit by bit.

> **Frank:** Maybe you could tell me what you're wearing…   
>  **Nancy:** That silky light-blue negligee you like so much :)

Letting his head fall back, Frank swallows hard, his hand starting to slowly near his waistband before hesitating there. _Self-control, Hardy._..

> **Frank:** If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing this on purpose.   
>  **Nancy:** Am not ;)   
>  **Frank:** Uh-huh. Sure you're not.   
>  **Nancy:** Maybe just a little…? :)

Taking a deep breath, Frank licks his lips.

> **Frank:** Want to do something about it?   
>  **Nancy:** Like what?   
>  **Frank:** Still got Skype installed?   
>  **Nancy:** Yeah, why?   
>  **Frank:** Hang on. Gonna relocate to the bathroom. Go ahead and pull it up on your computer.   
>  **Nancy:** All right :)

His heart suddenly pounding-- god, who knew that that it would be Nancy, of all people, who could bring out such an adventurous side in him-- Frank unplugs his laptop before carrying it with him to the bathroom.

Door closed.

Locked.

Lights and fan on.

Good.

Seating himself on the floor in front of his computer, one leg propped up, he pulls up Skype, smiling at the sight of Nancy already online, his phone promptly lighting up with another one of her texts.

> **Nancy:** Okay, I'm officially there! :)

Pressing the button to call her, he holds his breath, only seeming to let it go upon seeing Nancy's face on his screen.

Of course, that might just be on account of her taking his breath away, both literally and metaphorically, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of her in that beautiful, silky nightgown, the way it seems to cling to all of her curves just perfectly...

"Hey, Frank."

Right. She can see and hear him, Frank promptly offering a soft chuckle. "Sorry… got distracted… looking at you. You're… breathtaking."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Hardy. It's not like I mind seeing you shirtless..."

Glancing down at himself, he laughs, promptly grinning up at Nancy.

"Right… totally forgot about that. We'll, I'm glad that I could… provide you with the sight."

"Mm... " she slowly nods, leaning back against the headboard in her hotel room, pillows stacked up behind her. "So… why did you want us to get on Skype?"

Now that he's here, he's suddenly not nearly so sure as he was before about his ability to actually go through with it all, Frank offering her a shy smile.

"The conversation seemed to be going in a certain… direction, and I thought it might be even more fun if we could see each other."

"Frank Hardy, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I… might be. That depends on what you think I'm suggesting."

Nancy laughs, the sound light and filled with joy, Frank unable to keep himself from breaking out in a grin.

"How much were you enjoying our earlier conversation?"

"Uh, a _lot_?"

"Show me."

There's a long, heart-stopping moment as Frank glances down at his sweatpants and back up at Nancy before sitting up somewhat and tugging them-- and his boxer briefs-- down far enough to let his cock, half-hard, spring free from the confines of his waistband, Nancy's jaw dropping as he sits back once more and takes himself in hand to start stroking.

"Problem, Miss Drew?"

"Oh, not at all, Mr. Hardy… I'm just impressed, that's all."

Frank grins, his heart rate speeding up at the thought of what they're doing here, Joe, meanwhile, innocently snoring away in the other room.

"Show me…?"

It's just cheeky enough that he knows he's toeing a line, but when Nancy sits up to shimmy out of her own panties, leaving her in just a big t-shirt-- one of his, he absently notes with no small amount of joy-- he knows that he's done all right.

The small scrap of fabric drops onto the mattress beside her, and Nancy readjusts, feet tucked under her, legs closed…

"Oh no… not like that. Sit down-- on that sweet little tuckus of yours-- and spread your legs."

With her smile caught between her lower lip and her teeth, she slowly shifts onto her ass before parting her legs, just barely.

"Like _this_?"

" _Lot_ further than that."

"Like this?"

That time, she just lets her legs spread open, her core beautiful and completely open to him, Frank inhaling sharply as he wishes, desperately for a moment, that he could simply reach through the screen and be there with her, his hand speeding up on his cock somewhat as an unexpected groan leaves his throat.

" _Fuck_ , yes-- you're gorgeous--"

Even as Frank's movements speed up, become more erratic, Nancy's seem slow, controlled, and deliberate as she gradually, teasingly begins to pull his t-shirt, beautifully oversized on her, over her head and discards it beside herself. Next, a finger starts to trail down her front… only to stop in order to pay endless attention to her breast, her nipple, kneading it, squeezing it, Frank feeling his cock twitch as he seems to get even harder than he was before.

"Fuck, Nance-- come on, don't just stop there--"

His pleas seem to be the magic words, Nancy grinning up at him as she switches hands, her left suddenly turning its attention to her breasts to release her right to let it start inching its way further and further down her body…

"Fuck--"

His head falls back with a _thud_ entirely too loud for it to be entirely safe with a sleeping brother in the other room, but then, Joe's always been a deep sleeper where Frank has always been a miserable insomniac.

"T-touch yourself, come on--"

"Is that what you'd be doing to me if you were here right now?"

Reaching down to gently cup his balls, Frank nods almost hastily, as though her knowing is of the utmost importance as Nancy grins.

"You have no idea the things I'd be doing to you right now."

"Tell me."

"I'd bury my face between your legs and eat you out-- stick my tongue in that beautiful pussy of yours and fuck you with it while my thumb would do what your fingers should be doing right now--"

That makes her laugh, Frank grinning as Nancy finally lets her fingers slip down to move to her clit, squeezing it gently. Thank god for good webcams, the way he can see every single last detail, the way she's pinching her clit--

"Like this?"

"Yeah-- exactly like that-- but then when I got done tongue-fucking you, I'd turn my tongue's attention to your clit and start finger-fucking you instead."

Almost as if compelled, Frank watches, nigh entranced, as Nancy moves her thumb to her clit, her free hand continuing to knead at her breast with a sharp moan, two lone digits pressing inside of herself with a loud groan.

"O-oh Frank--"

"And that's exactly what you'd be saying if I was there, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; just a _lot_ louder. I wouldn't let you stop coming until you were screaming my name--"

"G-god, Frank--"

Her fingers start to speed up at that, the way they pump in and out of her, rhythmic, entrancing.

"As good as my dick?"

"N-no-- no, of course not--" A statement she promptly proves to him as she shoves a third finger inside of herself to start pumping in and out with a moan, clearly curling them inside of her when she suddenly comes, her jaw dropping in a silent scream, her whole body bucking up.

Under normal circumstances, this would be the part when he'd grab her hips and bury his cock in her, Frank staring greedily at the beautiful, entrancing pulsating of her cunt, a groan leaving him as he speeds up his own hand atop his cock.

"F-fuck, Nance--"

"Y-yeah-- do it-- I want to see it happen--"

He didn't need her permission to come, but the sound of her wanting him to is an undeniable turn-on, Frank groaning as he suddenly feels his cock spurt thick strands of hot, white come all over his front with a gasp.

"G-god-- _yes_ \--"

"You're so hot when you do that." A beat. " _And_ handsome."

"You're sweet," he laughs somewhat breathlessly, grinning in spite of himself as he stares at her. "You know… it's not like I'm ungrateful, seeing as it led to this… but I gotta tell you, I never would have expected you to massage any of your suspects… not once. Bit jealous, honestly."

"Wait, what?"

Realization seems to dawn on him long before it hits Nancy, who promptly grabs her phone and scrolls up, her eyes going wide.

"An intense _message_ ! Not a _massage_ ! Oh my _god_!"

He'd already started laughing preemptively, but even that doesn't seem to help calm him down any sooner, and by the time he finds the ability to speak within him once more, he's got tears in his eyes.

"I can't even be upset about it-- but I still don't think I'll try it on our suspect tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Nancy laughs, her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment, and Frank isn't sure he's ever thought of her as cuter than he does in this moment.


End file.
